1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gate valves in general, and in particular to gate valves for use in fracturing operations conducted in connection with wells for the production of hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
In oilfield production operations, some wells may be stimulated to increase the production of hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas. Such techniques may include high-pressure, or hydraulic, fracturing of the well formation, known to the art as “fracing” a well formation. Generally, in this process a sand-bearing slurry or fracturing fluid, or “frac fluid”, is pumped down into the formation surrounding the wellbore at very high pressure. The sand particles of the frac fluid become embedded in small cracks and fissures in the formation, wedging them open and, thus, increasing the flow of produced fluid. Typically, the fluids used during fracturing are often very abrasive. Gate valves may be used in connection with the wellhead during fracturing operations, through which pass the sand-bearing slurry, or frac fluid, as well as other debris generated in connection with the fracturing operations.